Revelations
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Lilly wasn't ready to put her life on the line ... but Miley was. Liley. Oneshot.


**Rated: High T**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana? Not mine**.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Miley gazed out into the many shimmering depths of the Malibu Ocean, patches of gentle light penetrating the canvas looking water by the overhead smiling sun. She grasped a handful of sand and let it trickle between her fingers with a long, dejected sigh. Something didn't feel right. Something hadn't felt right for a while now but today she was beginning to experience severe symptoms of typical lovesickness. Usually that wouldn't be a bad thing as guys flocked around her at the basic click of a finger but she wasn't attracted to the groping and hands-on boy/girl relationship. Maybe that was one of the reasons it wasn't a boy she was interested in.

She'd unsuccessfully dated Jake Ryan, egoistical TV star who thought the entire world revolved around him, but with him it was like he only cared about the psychical part of their relationship. They hardly talked; he just preferred to keep the conversations to a minimum as he needed his mouth for something else. Needless to say she wasn't pleased with this unaffectionate and typical male behavior, prompting her to dump his sorry ass the first chance she got. Luckily, he only groveled for a week before deciding to migrate to New York where the land of opportunity seemed to be better for an aspiring actor like himself. To this day she hadn't had the misfortune to encounter him, even as Hannah.

That was probably the only boy she had ever dated for a sufficient amount of time and the result of that was disastrous, discouraging her from pursuing another semi-serious boyfriend. Sure, she had crushes, quick and pointless, and even a handful of dates but none of it seemed to fit right. Nothing connected between her and any boy and after a while she began to question why. It wasn't until last month that she accepted the undeniable truth and since then had kept a tight lock from revealing her secret.

Beside herself nobody knew what she was hiding: she was in love with a girl. The prospect of speaking it out loud was potentially frightening and final, only in her head had she managed to adjust. The strange thing was she hadn't had any other deep feelings for girls apart from this one and she doubted she would ever do so again for another member of the same sex. Boys were what she crushed on; her best friend was what she craved.

Lilly Truscott was as unsuspecting as the rest of the world, maybe a little more perceptive when it came to brunette best friend, but, none the wiser that hidden feelings were being harbored concerning her. Miley cringed as she once again imagined the reaction that Lilly might have if she ever had enough courage to confess her eternal love. It hurt to even think it. However, she might be disgusted and maybe repulsed, but Miley could safely say that her best friend wouldn't ditch her. Sure, the awkwardness would increase and platonic actions monitored, but Lilly would never hate her over something so trivial. Despite what Miley thought of her best friend's predicted acceptance it wasn't something she planned on saying to her, even though uncontrollable emotions were flooding through her body at just the image of Lilly.

Guilt was foremost in her mind for lying to so many people but she was convinced she was preventing an incident that could be avoided. In her own time, maybe, she would tell Lilly, admit her love and pray for the better outcome. That their friendship would somehow be stronger and unbreakable, not fall apart at the seams like she now dreaded.

Not once had it crossed her mind that Lilly could feel the same way, only when she restlessly slept at night could that thought be released. For a start Lilly showed no signs in being attracted to girls, the mere presumption was absurd. Miley was willing to put her Hannah career on the line she would get rejected if she voiced her opinions to the addictive blonde.

For the 5th time that week Miley Stewart sat innocently on the beach, watching the waves overlap the golden shore. Her dad and brother thought she was with Lilly and Oliver. Lilly and Oliver thought she was at a boring, repetitive Hannah meeting. Only in the secluded area of her own beach could she feel free from the impending torture seeing her female best friend was starting to become, no matter how unwanted her affection was. _You can't help who you fall for_ Miley bitterly thought and stared unseeingly into the distant horizon.

Seeing the red, orange, gold of the setting sky calmed her nerves considerably and allowed her to swallow for the first time since school, the lump in her throat fading away. She couldn't avoid everyone forever, just like avoiding the truth about her feelings wasn't an option. Sooner or later she would get discovered lying and then the accusations would come flooding in, from her family, her friends _and_ the object of her desire.

Sometimes, when she felt sad or depressed she would strum on her guitar and let her anguish be released in the form of methodic lyrics. However, she was neither sad nor depressed, she was just confused, desperate, scared and most of all; worried what the response actually would be. Just because she envisioned in her mind what would transpire definitely did not mean it would play out like that. In fact, she would be even more worried if it did. The only way she would get rid of this heavy weight and twisted knot in her stomach would be to come clean, clear the dirt and face up to her fear of losing Lilly, mentally. Psychically she would be there, no matter what, yet it wasn't the same if a barrier blocked that 'best friend' connection they shared now. Thoughts like this these made her think it better the world remained unknowing.

_We all wanna believe in love_

_We all wanna believe in something, bigger than just us_

_We all wanna be a part__, of the greater picture. _

With a groan Miley fell back on the glittering sand and closed her eyes at the piercing sun. _Yes, I love Lilly_ she nodded. _No, my life doesn't have to be over. Maybe I'm just experimenting; maybe it's just a phase. _Even in her head it was laughable. Just a phase? Love was not _just a phase _it controlled your every move, every thought, every spoken word, and every movement because it was an impossible reprieve. And the worst type was unrequited love.

Lost in her thoughts, she was so absorbed in fantasizing about Lilly's beautiful figure; the amazing luscious blonde hair she longed to run her hands through, those deep sparkling diamond eyes that haunted her dreams, the positive aura that radiated from her very soul; that a sudden presence went unnoticed. Miley involuntary smiled.

"Miles?" a familiar voice asked and Miley shot up so fast it was just a blur to the conventional eye. Lilly took a step forward, looking worried. "Are you ok?" she asked, concern etched on her delicate, pretty face and oozing from her enticing words. "You sat up pretty fast, are you sure you didn't at least crack anything?" Lilly's concern came before any questions, even though she had many swirling and carefully forming in her mind.

"I-I'm fine." Miley nodded and hesitantly sat back down to the sandy ground, body shaking from the shock and heart prickling from who it was. The lump in her throat was back, sharp and blunt so it hurt. That sensation was nothing compared to the entangled knot in her heart and the heavy weight in her abdomen. Even her head was light with spiraling thoughts. Should she make an excuse as to why she was out here all alone? Should she lie and carry on weaving a tangled web? What was Lilly thinking?

Instead of jumping right into questioning, Lilly brushed down her jeans before sitting next to her troubled best friend on their own isolated area of beach, glancing sideways, only to be greeted by nervous and worried eyes. The instant need to make Miley happy was instantaneous and overly powerful. When she was sad the whole word couldn't smile, almost as if her mood attributed to the atmosphere.

"It's beautiful." Lilly pointed to the setting sun and array of neutral colors invading the Californian sky. "Malibu looks best just before nightfall. Everything looks so natural." She voiced her opinion, feeling unsure of what exactly she was trying to do.

"It is beautiful." Miley whispered in a consensus, forcing her eyes to not stray to the stunning girl sat dangerously close beside her, hand only a few inches from her own. Deciding to soften the blow, Miley continued in a muffled tone, "I like to come out here sometimes. Being Hannah doesn't give me much time to myself and it's nice to leave all that drama for a couple of hours where I can think and not be interrupted." Her eyes focused on Lilly's black sneakers and the tanned legs, just below the knee, that were not covered by her shorts. Even though the beach stretched on for miles she felt trapped, enclosed. She was gradually reduced to silently suffocating; only discreetly as not arouse any more suspicion than was strictly necessary. What was Lilly doing here anyway? Had she expected to find Miley or come across her by chance?

Now getting to the point, Lilly said, "Do you come out here often?" while picking up a jagged rock from beside her and throwing it as far as she could from her position, until it skimmed the waves satisfyingly.

Miley shrugged and brushed her long, brown hair from whipping in front of her face in the breeze, "I have been lately."

Now curious, Lilly persisted, "Why? Is this where you've been when you said you were at a 'stupid' Hannah meeting?" her eyes narrowed on reflex; she and Miley had no secrets. Actually, she told a lie, she had her own and so did Miley but the other weren't to know.

Miley felt tears prick her eyes and fought not to let them show her vulnerability. She wasn't meant to cry, confidence was supposed to be the key to shielding her secret and if she let her grasp become loose, Lilly would know. Cringing slightly, she nodded to Lilly's question but hastened to cut in, "I'm sorry for lying to you. You and Oliver, but I felt like I needed to get my head straight. Things-"she bit her lip and reworded her sentence, "– Things have been different and I needed to be on my own to sort them out." She sort of explained even though it wasn't in the least bit informative. "What I mean is I'm going through something in my life that I'm not entirely sure about and it's confusing and I'm scared of what's going to happen in the future."

Lilly wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them tightly to her chin. They were making progress; she could feel her heart gaining pace as Miley spoke, almost as though she was intoxicated by the spell Miley herself could put on her by just being close. For the past month Lilly had noticed a change in Miley, and even though she wasn't that intuitive, picked it up as soon as something had metamorphosed. Her strategy was different, she analyzed and waited but Miley didn't confide in her, which is why she felt so excited right now to know a little more detail into what had Miley so bothered. Unknown to her brunette best friend, she herself had a precious secret and had for a long while.

As silence unfolded, Lilly braved to break the quiet and did so while looking determinedly at Miley who stubbornly refused to meet her eye. "We're best friends." She began and gritted her teeth to the sound, for that was all they would ever be, "You should know you can tell me anything and I'll be here no matter what. What are you going through that's so confusing and frightening? If you tell me I can understand and help. Don't shut yourself off any longer, Miles. That's what I've done and that's when it starts to ache." She surprised herself by voicing that aloud but didn't regret it. The moment seemed right and Miley, finally, met her eyes in astonishment. Blue met blue and each girl was captivated by the other and held the gaze for a long time, feeling content in their own private moment.

"What do you mean, Lilly?" Miley asked and shuffled around to face her, false hope unhelpfully rising in her pessimistic chest at the sound of potential happiness. Could Lilly's secret be the same as her secret? What was she aching about? Why had she shut herself off? More importantly, why hadn't Miley noticed?

"Tell me." She urged and made a spur of the moment decision to bargain," You tell me what you've been shutting yourself off from and I'll tell you my secret." She compromised fairly, heart almost breaking bones with the intensity of its beating.

"You tell me first." Lilly said quickly, "Maybe what you have to say might make what I have to say a little less surprising, if you're secret is as big as my secret." She felt like wringing her hands in anticipation and was now praying what Miley had to say was what she wanted to hear. Could her dreams come true? Was it possible? For a long time she thought it impossible, but now … she couldn't stop being hopeful.

Miley let out a squeak and Lilly smiled at the noise, "Do we have a deal?" she held out her hand and Miley glanced at her then down at it, reveling in the smoothness it appeared to be portraying and admired the black nail varnish carefully imprinted on the nail.

Gulping, she asked, "Do I have to go first?"

Not feeling confident enough to put her life on the line, Lilly nodded and with a heavy, stomach clenching sigh Miley shook her best friends hand and the skin-to-skin contact made her unavoidably tingle. That alone made her linger in letting go, and Lilly noticed with an optimistic smile. Watching Miley blush was the tip of the iceberg for Lilly. All she could prevent herself from doing right now was to push that perfect brunette onto the sand and kiss her like she needed it to breathe. Just the way her long, satiny, curly hair was trickling down her back and being gently blown in the wind made her mouth go dry. Her gorgeous blue eyes made her go weak at the knees; everything about her was so flawless. With horror, Lilly realized she had been dreamily staring and blushed too, something Miley took courage from.

"I don't exactly know how to say this." Miley confessed and looked down at her own pink nails in fascination. Lilly, sensing her terrified stature, slowly lifted up her chin so Miley reluctantly met her eyes. "Lilly." She whispered, her voice soft and slightly husky and Lilly grew aflame all over from the southern texture her name could suddenly incorporate. "I have to make you understand that I never meant for any of this to happen, what I feel is unplanned, spontaneous even." Miley rambled on as the setting sun made the sky look darker and the ocean no longer had those patches of light. Lilly was tempted to provoke her into yelling what she was so apprehensive about saying, because her own heart was pummeling against her ribs as time was stalled.

"For the last few months or so I've felt … different. At first it scared me because I didn't know what it meant and I tried to think that it meant nothing and I'd wake up in the morning and it'd be gone. Obviously, I was wrong and I was in denial for a long time. What I was feeling wasn't natural, I was so scared of being different but I've begun to realize that nobody really is the same. I can't live my life around what other people might think of me so I've finally accepted who I am. The truth is, I-I didn't feel right dating boys. What everyone said you were supposed to feel I didn't, especially with Jake. I hated when he kissed me and when he held my hand, even when he looked at me I felt _wrong_. I've tried to like boys, and I do get crushes, but … I can't ever love one as much as I-" Miley took a deep and much needed breath, stared Lilly deeply in her expectant eyes, pushing her fear to the back of her mind because now was time to tell the truth. No more hiding, no more pretending, no more _lying_. "I love you Lilly. I think on some level I always have but I've only just realized how much you mean to me and if I didn't have you I wouldn't have my soul mate. I love you so much it psychically hurts and no matter what I can't stop it! I've fallen for you and I'm not sorry because you're perfect and I couldn't have picked a better girl for my unrequited love." she declared passionately.

To her amazement, tears were falling down Lilly's soft cheeks and her eyes were filled with many more. Lilly never cried, ever. To see something so rare and precious was worth more to Miley than anything else. They both knew Lilly would cry in front of no one else, but the unsaid action was also perplexing and Miley felt that fear become intense dread that she was going to get rejected. She predicted this to happen, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Don't tell me I've wrecked our friendship!" Miley begged and grabbed her hands, "Oh God, I've ruined everything! I just had to tell you, it was going to kill me and now we're going to be awkward and grow apart, everything I knew was going to happen If I told you!" her own tears were beginning to fall.

Lilly sobbed, "Miley, no!" she exclaimed through her distress and held her best friends hands securely and meaningfully in her own. "I-I have felt t-the same way for s-so long and I just can't believe-"she hiccoughed, "- y-you feel the same way because I thought y-you'd n-n-never love me like I –love you." She engulfed the stunned brunette in her warm embrace and locked her arms around her neck, relishing the fruity scent of her hair and felt her whole body relax when Miley wrapped her own arms around her waist. They both cried expressing such relief and joy words weren't valuable enough. They had each other, that's all that mattered and it was so overwhelming that it wasn't, after all, unrequited love, the sheer capacity of their feelings couldn't even be put into an understandable sentence.

"I can't believe you feel the same way." Miley croaked out after her tears had subsided momentarily, gripping Lilly so tightly it gave the image to any onlooker of conjoined bodies. "I-I just can't believe what just happened!"

Lilly giggled and stroked the slightly thicker, long brown hair, taking her time to let it fall between her fingers, feeling Miley relax and all her pain evaporated with her own. "I love you so much, Miley Stewart. You better believe it because those three words are only ever meant to be for you."

"Does this mean we're together?" Miley asked weakly, not being able to verbalize anything more coherent.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lilly grinned into her neck, "I'm going to make it official because my girl deserves no less." As she importantly cleared her throat Miley felt her heart flutter at _my girl_ and sealed that promise right there that Lilly was going to be the only girl, eternally, to be in her life intimately. Of course, doubtless to forget, the path wouldn't in the least bit smooth for them. Millions of problems would arise in the shape or form of Hannah Montana, their families, school, Oliver … but right now, none of that significantly mattered.

"Miley Hope Stewart, will you be my one and only girlfriend?" Lilly asked pulling back with twinkling eyes and an irremovable smile. Miley replied with the only word she could, the only word she was capable of speaking right now, "Yes." And that was the single most endearing word Lilly Truscott had ever heard because it held such promise, a guarantee they would have a future, that even with the difficulties life would eventually throw at them they would have each other.

They lay back on the shadowy beach; the sun replaced by the first outbreak of stars, holding hands in the space in between their bodies, each with wide smiles on their faces. It could even be classed as picture perfect.

"I'm so lucky." Lilly sighed and rubbed her thumb tentatively over her girlfriend's hand to which she replied with a light squeeze. "I never expected this to happen." She giggled and placed the other hand on her stomach, "I didn't even expect to find you here as I was coming here to think, coincidentally, about _us_, before there even was the hint of an _us_. Maybe it was fate, you know. I think we were somehow meant to be together because I woke up this morning with the feeling something was going to happen and after school, when you said you we going to a Hannah meeting, my initial thought was 'the beach' so that's why I came here."

"Fate." Miley echoed in awe and observed the shimmering stars and then scanned her girlfriends face, "You're beautiful Lil, like an angel." She told her sincerely, "I'm so lucky to have you." She smiled as Lilly propped herself up on one elbow and smirked, "You're much more beautiful, Miles, you have the whole package. Gorgeous hair, an amazing and wonderful personality, natural beauty, a cute butt …" she trailed off devilishly, feeling like teasing and Miley propped herself up too.

"Have you been checking me out, Miss Truscott?" she licked her lips at the thought and shivered. This was so surreal already; for once she wasn't confused as to where she was going because wherever it was she had Lilly to hold her hand and she wouldn't jeopardize that for anything.

Lilly held up her hand, "Guilty." She said cheerfully. "How could I not, you have the hottest-"

"You're such a flirt." Miley interrupted and placed her hand on Lilly's side. Both were enjoying the gentle flirting, at ease to be with each other this way as though it was instinctively natural. "You are totally going to make it unbearable to concentrate when I'm around you with you're sexy looks." She fiddled with a strand of blonde hair lovingly, the silky feel was blissful and her new addiction was this luscious hair she'd have to fight to leave alone. Lilly wasn't complaining. The feel of Miley's talented fingers in her hair caused her to close her eyes sleepily and be content with lying beside the love of her life under the peaceful starry sky. It all seemed so unbelievable, like the makings of her own happily-ever-after fairytale.

They communicated without words, almost telepathically transmitting the depths of their feelings, via brainwaves. However, as the moon bathed them with a pearly glow, they knew they wouldn't be able to stay out here for much longer. Parents would be worried and the excuse of a 'time lapse' wouldn't be effective enough to prevent being grounded. Neither girl moved though, they didn't want this moment of happiness to end quite yet. Both were shocked the other returned the same feelings, when neither thought it possible. The odds of falling in love like they did were slim and if they hadn't got the courage or the push from fate their whole life would have been lived with regret.

Lilly was the first to take the initiative and sat up slowly, surveying her best friend turned girlfriend with a wild beating heart and slightly sweating palms. The ache was no longer barricaded inside of her but her loving emotions had increased tenfold as Miley had admitted she loved her too. The girl in question had her eyes closed and an elated smile on her face and Lilly was blessed to know she was the one who put it there. One thing was left that she itched to do though and she whispered, "Miles?"

"Hmm." She murmured in reply.

"Will you sit-up?" Lilly asked in amusement and Miley groaned as she did as she was bid. "I know I love you and everything but making me move was just cruel."

"I have to do something." Lilly said all innocently, "And I need you to be paying attention to me." She shook her shoulders to emphasize her point and Miley's eyes snapped open with the sudden movement. "There you go." Lilly smiled sweetly as Miley raised an eyebrow at her, which only Lilly found seductive.

Lilly, nerves returning, studied Miley's face that was playfully blank and leaned in, anticipating this moment, willing it to occur, hoping she was going to be good enough. Feeling erupting butterflies, Miley finally understood what Lilly was about to do and leaned in too, both their eyes fluttering shut at the exact same moment. It seemed an eternity before their lips gently met in a slow and tender kiss; no longer than a few seconds but that was all the time it needed for the fireworks to explode, any traces of doubt to be vanished. They pulled back, each smiling, and Miley cupped Lilly's face, "You're perfect." She purred and landed another peck on her lips to which Lilly dreamily sighed. Everything was picturesque. The scene, the feelings, the _person_. One simple kiss wasn't enough though, she needed more.

"I want more." Lilly demanded and grabbed the back of Miley's head to force her lips upon hers once more, tilting her head in the kiss this time to allow more access and Miley enthusiastically responded with heat. A lot of sensuality was inputted to make the kiss precise, but teenage hormones overtook and the need to express their love on an entirely different level was too strong to prevent, so Miley, being more dominant, placed one hand on Lilly's tiny waist and allowed the other to snake around her neck. Getting caught up in the moment, Lilly had a burst of confidence and rubbed her tongue against Miley's mouth and moaned slightly as she was granted access to that unbidden territory. Taking her time to explore, Miley's tongue eventually battled with hers after a while of gentle probing, making them both moan with the pleasurable sensations they were experiencing together, igniting needs and desires within the other. Lilly pulled back and grinned as Miley tried to stop her from doing so, red-faced, breathless and completely beautiful. Miley, not understanding why she pulled away, captured her lips again and felt Lilly smile against her mouth.

"What?" she asked impatiently, wanting to continue with her assault on her girlfriend's desirable yet cute mouth.

"You're such an amazing kisser." Lilly beamed and none too subtly commented, "I just wanted to tell you that. I also wanted to tell you that I love you and I can't believe you're all mine. That I can have one of these kisses whenever I want them, and they're so hot I think I'm melting."

Miley shuffled, feeling the heat herself and gazed into Lilly's eyes, her words confirmed with the intense look she received. "You're not too bad yourself, Truscott." Miley admired and traced her hand over her girlfriend's now wet lips. "I could get used to your fabulous kisses."

"You have no choice …" Lilly kissed her again and Miley moaned instantly. Just hearing Miley make that satisfying sound spurred her into pursuing their make-out by pushing her down onto the soft, grainy sand, not breaking the kiss. To Miley's surprise she felt Lilly climb on top of her and straddle her hips, to which she fastened her arms around the blonde's waist to hold her there.

To their disappointment, Lilly had to retract her tongue from the battle for dominance they were engaged in as her phone rang and Hannah Montana One in a Million sounded from her pocket. With a groan that was seconded by Miley she rooted around until she flipped her cell phone open, not moving from her comfortable position.

"Hello?" she snapped a little aggressively down the speaker, "Oh, hey, Oliver." She rolled her eyes and cursed his timing. Miley was looking at her in a way that was making it hard to concentrate and she shot her warning glance but to no avail. "Yes, Oliver, I am still at the beach and no I won't be for much longer. How did you know I was at the beach? Why have you been talking to my brother? How-" Miley rubbed the smooth skin underneath her top and she immediately stopped talking. "Oh God." She couldn't help moan and Miley smirked as Oliver sounded confused on the other end of the line. Trying to compose herself, she grabbed Miley's traitorous hand and glared at her but Miley cocked her head to one side and just shrugged in a satisfying way. "No, I didn't moan, Oliver! You're hearing things, you doughnut …"

As Oliver babbled something about 'tomorrow 'and 'skate park' Lilly inputted in appropriate places where he paused to breathe and plotted her revenge on Miley, who was obliviously identifying her nail. "That's right Oliver." She nodded along, not even remotely listening. Without warning she grinded her jeans against Miley and the other girl moaned, "Lilly!" in a shocked tone. Looking at her in disbelief, Lilly just held up her hand as though indicating a scoreboard and motioned that they were even. "What's that Oliver?" she asked, "Yes, that was Miley." She grinned, "She just can't resist me... I mean I just hit her around the head with my, err, hand." she improvised and Miley mouthed 'blonde' at her cheekily. They were searching each other eyes; both tortured from their positions, willing to murder Oliver for interrupting. Miley, who was under Lilly, found it hard to keep her hands from delving and grabbing everything she could reach and Lilly prevented herself from moving because she was already burning hot and shuffling around in her on-top position was lethal.

"Put the phone down, Lilly!" Miley begged after a while of laying there bored and Lilly sitting straddling her hips was a call for trouble, judging by the heated feeling in her stomach, "Oliver can talk for hours and we do need to get home before we have the FBI tracking us, even though I don't want to leave you. My dad has been getting all parental lately and all I've heard is 'you're only 15, don't do anything I wouldn't or Jackson would' and then interrogating me."

Lilly flapped at her to be quiet as she tried to interrupt Oliver's full steam ramble, until she got so annoyed at not being heard she hung up. "Oops." She grinned and leaned down to kiss Miley again, fingers running through her brown hair, Miley's hands sneaking their way under the back of her shirt and settling peaceably on her lower back as she interlocked her hands to hold her there, intimately getting into the kiss until Lilly's phone rang again and they both pulled apart and groaned.

"What is it this time, Oliver?" she demanded rudely and then froze and checked the caller ID, "Hey mom." She squeaked and rolled off of Miley who felt cold at the lost contact. "Yeah, I'm coming home right now." She sighed and hung up.

Holding out her hand, Miley smiled, "Come on." And hauled her up. Lilly entwined their fingers happily as they walked down the beach, a brand new couple.

"I love you." Lilly whispered as though not wanting to penetrate the magical setting. She'd never felt so want-to-scream-and-jump-around joyful before. Hell, she had Miley, she was entitled to want to scream and shout and brag because this girl was her reason for living. Everything revolved around her. _Everything_.

Miley stopped waking, not caring that they were already dangerously late and the sky was pitch black with stars dotted across it. Nothing else mattered because she had the one thing in her life that was irreplaceable, irresistible and downright the love of her life. "You're mine Lilly Truscott." She said softly. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now. I don't ever want anyone else; I don't even care about Hannah as long as I have you."

As her reply, Lilly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Miley's making their kiss slow and passionate. "I always want you, Miles. You're my everything." She whispered against her lips and Miley uncontrollable shuddered. Lilly pressed her lips more firmly and Miley greeted the gesture with enthusiasm, both forming a harmonic whole. The smallest of moans escaped Miley's lips as Lilly used her tongue to gently brush against Miley's, teasing her and loving the response. As a result of her playfulness she got swept up into a secure and warm embrace and they broke the kiss to gaze into each others promising and loyal eyes.

"Promise me we'll make it through anything." Lilly stroked Miley's smooth cheek.

"I don't need to promise." Miley returned, her eyes flickering to Lilly's lips and back to her eyes guiltily. "Because I'm so positive that we're never going to split that I don't need to promise but just for you I will. Lilly I promise that I'll be there for you whenever you need me and I'll never stop loving you and no matter what life throws at us we'll get through it together because that's how it was meant to be."

"Forever." Lilly confirmed with an angelic smile that made Miley's heart stop and they continued to walk until they left the beach and strode along the sidewalk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I've had this on my computer for a while but never posted it for the lack of originality. It seemed**** a shame to waste so I thought I'd post it anyway. **

**What did you think? Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
